Display shelving for retail sales is well known in the art. Such shelving is typically placed in aisles, with multiple tiers of shelving. A typical style of such shelving is known as gondola shelving. Gondola shelving may be single-sided, with horizontal shelves extending outward from a vertical backing into an aisle. Gondola shelving may also be double-sided, with horizontal shelves extending outward from either side of the vertical backing into adjacent aisles. Shelving also may wrap around the ends, forming end caps.
Most shelving also makes use of price tags to identify the product placed thereon as well as the price and unit cost. Price tags are typically affixed to the front of shelving, in a substantially vertical orientation. Such placement results in difficulty in reading price tags that are affixed to shelves that are significantly below or above eye level.
For purposes of durability, retail shelving is typically made of metal. The shelving is typically painted in a monochrome color.
Retail establishments, such as supermarkets, traditionally perform center store remodels based on the aesthetics or appearance of their metal gondola shelving, not strictly because of functionality. That is, shelving slated for remodeling typically can still support and display product; the appearance, though, is deemed unacceptable. This is because, during use, shelving can over time become dirty, scratched, and dented. Colors may fade, or the finish may become chipped. While dirt can be cleaned, cleaning shelves in place is inconvenient, while bringing shelves to a proper cleaning facility requires disassembly of the entire shelving unit, as would refurbishment. Ad hoc changes to the aesthetics of the shelving, for example, to display holiday colors, is difficult, if not impossible. Replacing tired looking shelving units can be quite costly.
It is thus shown that there is a need for an improved shelving system that enables shelving units to retain high quality aesthetics and to allow for quick and easy maintenance and refurbishment. It is also shown that there is a need for better display of price tags on shelving.